


Quand LJ... (Ré-enchanté)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a passé l’âge de croire aux contes de fées. Définitivement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand LJ... (Ré-enchanté)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When LJ... (Re-enchanted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375493) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Écrit en 2007, pour un prompt par chromo_2003 @ LiveJournal : « J’ai (il a) passé l’âge de croire au contes de fées. »

Il a passé l’âge de croire aux contes de fées. Définitivement.

* * *

Quand LJ avait quinze ans, sa mère et son beau-père ont été assassinés sous ses yeux, et il a été accusé du double meurtre. Il s’est retrouvé en fuite, avec à ses trousses la police et, accessoirement, des tueurs à gages. LJ pouvait bien ne plus croire aux contes de fées, il lui a fallu quelques jours pour réaliser à quel point cette histoire allait prendre un tour (encore plus) catastrophique.

Quand LJ avait douze ans, son père a été condamné à mort pour meurtre. LJ pouvait bien ne plus croire aux contes de fées, il n’en reste pas moins qu’il n’a pas avalé le concept de la culpabilité de Papa. Mais il suppose que rares sont les enfants qui croient leurs parents coupables, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était donc pas une preuve, et un jury a effectivement décidé que Papa méritait d’être exécuté. Oncle Mike lui a posé une main sur l’épaule et lui a dit d’avoir confiance, mais LJ a décidé que là, il zapperait autant que faire se peut les visites en taule. Il avait déjà donné.

Quand LJ avait huit ans, Maman s’est mariée. Le beau-père de LJ n’était pas un mauvais type, au contraire : même s’il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans, dans l’ensemble, c’était quelqu’un de plutôt décent et gentil. Il était juste dramatiquement incapable de lui préparer des pancakes aux myrtilles dignes de ce nom – d’un autre côté, seul Papa était qualifié pour ça, les pancakes aux myrtilles dignes de ce nom. La présence quotidienne de son beau-père a fait réaliser à LJ à quel point Papa et Maman ne se marieraient jamais. En dehors de ça, si son existence n’avait rien de féerique, elle était relativement agréable.

Quand LJ avait six ans, il a réalisé que Papa et Maman n’avaient jamais été mariés, n’étaient pas mariés et ne se marieraient jamais. Il en avait l’intuition depuis un moment, mais quand il a posé la question et vu les regards embarrassés qu’échangeaient Oncle Mike et Veronica, il en a eu la confirmation. Il n’y aurait pas de mariage, ils ne vivraient pas heureux ensemble et LJ n’aurait pas beaucoup de frères et soeurs.

Quand LJ est avait trois ans, Papa est allé en prison pour la première fois. Enfin, la première fois depuis la naissance de LJ. Pas qu’il se rappelle lui avoir rendu visite, même s’il _sait_ que c’est le cas, mais il a le vague souvenir de murs gris et d’odeurs de poussière et d’humidité, et de Papa lui serrant les doigts assez fort pour lui faire presque mal.

Quand LJ était tout petit, tout bébé, il habitait avec Maman chez ses grands-parents, dans une jolie maison très middle class. D’après ce qu’il a ensuite compris au fil des discussions plus ou moins chuchotées, ses grands-parents surveillaient Maman encore plus étroitement que lui. Quand il y repense, il se dit que c’est peut-être la seule époque à laquelle il a cru aux contes de fées : il se disait qu’un jour, Papa allait bien venir et les sortir de là.

Douze ans plus tard, il attendait encore.

* * *

Il a passé l’âge de croire aux contes de fées. Définitivement.

Mais quand LJ avait seize ans et un jour, il a vu le visage de son père s’afficher sur l’écran de la télé (son père qui aurait dû se préparer à griller sur la chaise électrique), accompagné du mot EVADÉ et du caquètement frénétique des journalistes. Ça ne lui a pas donné une raison de croire aux happy ends, mais la morale de l’histoire, a-t-il songé avec une touche de sarcasme, c’est qu’Oncle Mike n’avait peut-être pas eu tort, quelques années plus tôt, en lui disant d'avoir confiance.

-FIN-


End file.
